


Orinoco flow

by Misty123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Good Death Eaters, Multi, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123
Summary: Tom Riddle convenes a meeting with his advisors and discusses his past plans with Lucius Malfoy





	Orinoco flow

**Author's Note:**

> As always do not own the work or characters of Harry Potter, just borrowing them to play for a while. There is light order and Dumbledore bashing so be warned before reading please. Have been reading a number of stories where Harry and Severus become partners and Elviakitties stories and this came to mind, also my muse has gone to sleep at the present time! But I will be updating my other stories honest! This is an alternative universe where I believe that the mundanes are not ignorant of the magical world.

Tom Riddle nee Lord Voldemort looked at his newly formed cabinet in downing street, he still couldn’t believe that after years of fighting Dumbledore and his corrupt light side. He had come out on top and had defeated Dumbledore not by actual fighting but by following the apparently insane advice of two of his followers fifteen years ago. His spy Severus Snape and Harry Potter the light side golden boy and sacrifice, the two had brought with them Alistair Moody, the rest of the extended Snape family and some professors of Hogwarts. The Goblins, werewolves and vampires were already active members of the mundane society, after Dumbledore had managed to ostracise them from wizarding society.

Lucius his right hand wizard had cautioned against following the men’s advice at the time. Both men after all had been half-bloods raised in abusive homes and situations just like Tom himself, but he had out of desperation followed them. He had been fed up with the bloodshed and carnage that followed the confrontation with Dumbledore and light side. It had taken time and planning, from joining his soul fragments or horcruxes together, using the rituals that the Egyptians and older magical societies had recorded, to removing the compulsion and curses that Dumbledore had placed throughout Toms life. But now their long term plans had come to fruition and Dumbledore and the light side were on the ropes as the mundanes said.

Tom looked at the wizards and mundanes that filed around the conference table in the cabinet room. He nodded to Lucius and the meeting began, the first cabinet meeting of the revamped Labour combined wizarding and mundane party, or just the Labour party as it had been known in the media for short.

Half his cabinet was mundanes, and half wizards. He had also to everybody’s (well the mundanes population) disbelief appointed the best person for the job in his cabinet, despite the persons party affiliation. Yes Tom couldn’t believe it, the mundanes had voted for his manifesto of uniting Britain, of integrating the mundane and magical societies, Dumbledore had tried to influence the voting process of course. He had used the scare tactics and most of the old wizarding families who had the original power in the wizarding society had voted against Tom and his party. But the mundanes with the rest of the disenfranchised wizarding society had decided to vote for him. Well first things first thought Tom, he would have to ensure that his proposals and manifesto for the two joined societies were commenced, and then he would to plan and execute his revenge on Dumbledore and his light side. When Tom had finished with Dumbledore and his order of the phoenix, they would all be stripped of power and wealth and in prison. The meeting finished and all the new members of the cabinet left the room except for his wizarding second in command Lucius Malfoy. 

Tom looked at Lucius and asked “How are the Potter-Snape’s, Lucius?”  
“Fine Tom! But don’t ask them to any bashes to soon, Severus is still muttering about killing you slowly and painfully”

Tom laughed “Ah! But who else is there Lucius, that I can put in charge of the Auror Corps and Hogwarts….the changes needed to bring Hogwarts and the aurors up to mundane standards….everything else can be integrated into the mundane system after all”

“Well Harry has dodged the bullet with the aurors….The home secretary has agreed with him that the aurors and Met Police should be integrated…..he then became an advisor for the blasted Met on who to keep out of the auror division….”

“How many did he keep Lucius, out of interest?”  
“Zilch…..The secret services have gone through the aurors records for the Met….and the infiltration and corruption in the aurors and elsewhere was astronomical….The order of the Phoenix had nearly everybody in their large pockets….bribes, blackmail. Etc…funnily enough the only incorruptible ministerial workers were Percy Weasley, the unspeakables, Harry and Alistair Moody…Alistair had joined the Met division of retired mundane Aurors…UCOS….to try to get some justice for the victims of the ministry and the order of the Phoenix over the years”

Tom sighed and asked “Amelia Bones”  
“Arrested yesterday afternoon….countless charges of child endangerment, corruption and being a member of a political organisation”  
“But she has always been seen as incorruptible”

“She was just very good at hiding the fact that Dumbledore had her in his pocket Tom!....I am afraid that is why the Home Secretary is not only keeping Azkaban prison open…but having to enlarge it”  
“Why for Merlin’s sake? Lucius…the system is barbaric and inhumane….dementors” Tom and Lucius visibly shivered  
“Yes! Well apparently better to face the dementors for how many years….then be sent to a normal prison with your magic bound…….apparently the mundanes from all sides of the legal line and society hate not only corruption….but stealing from children, child abuse, terrorism acts…..if any of the ministry or people in high wizarding office are imprisoned in the mundane system….then….look….you know what they did to the Dursleys and Longbottom’s in the mundane prisons…..and then when they were released……”

“Woburn Lions delivered the ultimate justice……..” Tom repeated the headline that one of the main mundane media newspaper’s had carried the days after the Longbottom’s had been released….both Augusta and her brother-in-law had been found dead in the Lions enclosure of Woburn Safari Park, there legs and arms had been broken…..and it was thought that the couple had been covered in a substance that had enticed the Lions to attack and kill them. 

“So Harry has retired from the Aurors…..I expect that Severus is livid”  
“No! not really….Severus has employed him as the new DADA department head professor….he is livid, not only having to try to help the MET and unspeakables track down the order of the Phoenix, he has to organise the DADA teachers”  
“Severus coping alright with the headship and …..”  
“Yes! Don’t get me wrong….he hates being pregnant, but the changes he is making to the Hogwarts curriculum….well let’s say it will propel Hogwarts back to the number one spot again academically….of course as long as the two new department heads do not kill each other first!”

“Thirty years since the fake prophecy was fulfilled…..fifteen years of those years……fifteen! FIFTEEN!....following and implementing the plans and strategy of the Potter-Snape’s and their extended family…….and it worked! WE.DEFEATED.THE.OLD.MANIPULATING.EVIL.DUMBLEDORE!”

“And it will take more than the devil ice skating in hell…to stop the changes we want and the country needs…According to the Centaurs and gypsy seerers the prophesy regarding this day had been made when the Claudians and dark creatures were chased from British Wizarding society…..over a hundred years ago now!”

“All those people he killed! All that fighting……the compulsion spells and potions, all so the great Albus Dumbledore could remain the most powerful wizard in British society……no European or the World wizarding society…..I nearly…so nearly…succumbed to Dumbledore plans……what would have happened if I had followed his plans…done what he planned for me……the devastation…the deaths….could wizarding Britain have survived. Lucius? Could it have survived another war? Would the mundanes have allowed another civil war? Or would they have destroyed us?”

“I don’t think there would have been a wizarding society left….all dark and neutral aligned families and magicals would have been hounded to their death or imprisoned…..after all you would have lost the war Tom! …..if they survived the final conflict!....the order of the phoenix leaders would have impoverished the remaining wealthy dark or neutrals….the magical world would be gone and buried within thirty maybe fifty years!...............mundane government would have let us die out, especially after a civil war Tom!”  
“It was the reuniting of my Horcruxes that finally gave me my sanity back…….The power he knew not….was the power to give me back my soul, life and sanity back……not love as he stated…strange to think that people Dumbledore thought was his strongest supporters, the Hogwarts professors, his spy, the light’s Golden boy turned out to be his biggest enemies……….”  
“Strange to think that his fake prophecy….became his down fall! "

“By Dumbledore following the fake prophecy and trying to manipulate events to fully fit it….he never saw that his enemies had met and joined together to bring his and the order of the Phoenix downfall…that we had more in common and started to work together, for the betterment of the mundane and magical societies”

“And now the integration of both societies fully can begin….corruption can be rooted out, children educated, health care for all members of society…and most importantly of all the wizarding society no longer has to hide in the shadows….we can now fully apart of the British society where we belong”


End file.
